1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric jigsaw, and in particular, to a storage device for accessories such as blades for the electric jigsaw.
2. Description of Relevant Information
One of the requirements for use of an electric jigsaw is the ability to change the cutting blade removably secured in the reciprocating shaft of the saw. In such conventional jigsaws, a screwdriver or wrench is used to release a screw on the end of the reciprocating shaft and a blade is inserted into the end of the shaft. The screw is then tightened to secure the blade in position.
During use of an electric jigsaw, blades frequently break. Also, depending upon the nature of the work being performed with the jigsaw, different blades are required at different times. For example, an initial cut might be done with a rough cutting blade and subsequent finishing cutting done with a finer blade. Also, in the same project, material of different types might be cut, such as wood, plastic or metal. Each type of material requires a different blade. It may also be necessary to have blades of different lengths, depending upon the thickness of the material being cut.
Because of the frequent necessity to change blades in an electric jigsaw, a supply of blades and a tool for releasing the screw securing the blade in position must be at hand. This frequently presents a problem, particularly where the work is being performed away from the location at which spare blades and toools are kept.
It is the object of the subject invention to provide a means for storing additional blades and/or a screwdriving device on the jigsaw itself, thereby permitting easy removal and replacement of blades at the site of the work.